Panic Station (2)
This is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 and the mid-season finale. Summary Brittany is scared that Devon is still coming after her but is shot down by many people who think she's stirring up unnecessary fear. Should she be scared? Meanwhile, Alicia meets a new friend who wants to help her, but is he interested in her? And Dex realizes the person Sophie has influenced him to become and hates it. Is it too late to get back to normal? Main Plot Brittany is relieved to hear Devon was taken out of school for investigation, but still fears that he's out to get her and doesn't know why. She tries telling people, but they shoot her down. Will her worst fear come true right before her eyes? Sub Plot Alicia starts talking to Troy more and realizes he's a cool guy. After he asks her out, it amplifies her eating disorder. Does he really like her or is someone messing with her mind? Third Plot Dex has risked everything for his girlfriend, but when she's too far gone, is it really worth all the pain? And how will Sophie cope with Dex's doubts? Trivia= *This is the mid-season finale of season 2. *This episode is named after the song "Panic Station" by Muse. *This episode marks the end of the Dex-Sophie Relationship. *You don't know whether Sophie is alive at the end of this episode, but it later revealed that she survives her suicide attempt. *This episode marks the first episode in which someone is shot. |-| Cast= *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Zendaya Coleman' as Harley Wahlstrom Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= Ps4.jpg Panic Station 2.jpg Ps6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Scott: "Brittany, warning them ahead of time won’t make a difference if he’s standing there pointing a gun at their head." *Eric: "What happened to bros before hoes?" *Sophie: "Let’s just be honest, you would be grateful that I was gone. Everyone would be…" *Devon: "I’M NOT CRAZY!" *Alicia: "I’m not being anybody’s pity girlfriend." *Jamie: "As much as I hate her…I don’t want her dead." *Devon: "I’ve loved you Brittany…Sophie rejected me, Danielle rejected me…but you won’t. NEVER AGAIN!" *Dex: "Sophie’s sitting in a hospital right now because of me…" *Devon: "Please kill me…" *Alicia: "I feel like literal shit right now because of you…so don’t even try to change my mind. You’re dead to me…" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_216:_Panic_Station_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Midseason Finale Category:Finale Category:Alicia Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Brittany Plots